role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Julia SpaceCthulhu
Julia SpaceCthulhu (ジュリア スペースクトゥルフ Juria SupēsuCthulhu) is an extraterrestrial Cthulhu, the wife of TKT SpaceGodzilla and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Julia SpaceCthulhu is a snarky, snooty, highly sophisticated and intelligent. She speaks in a very dry and deadpan manner, reflecting how she usually feels about situation she has little interest in. She prefers to be left secluded and left alone, except when it comes to her husband TKT SpaceGodzilla. History Backstory Most of Julia SpaceCthulhu's early history is unknown. All that is known about her prior is that she at some point in time met TKT SpaceGodzilla and later on married him and because his wife. Debut: FlamingoMask's and Neo SquidMask's Bogus Adventure Julia SpaceCthulhu first appeared in Fukuoka along with Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, and Eleanor Cthulhu. Neo SquidMask appeared and tried to hit on them, to which Julia and the other Cthulhus found to be amusing. Just as Neo SquidMask began to drive away, Bloodstained Toe Shoes then appeared out from nowhere and attacked Neo SquidMask, Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, Julia SpaceCthulhu and Eleanor Cthulhu with her shoes. Bloodstained Toe Shoes started throwing shoes everywhere, hitting SquidMask in the head and destroying N.I.G.E.L. in one shot. The Cthulhu Girls then ducked down, taking cover. FlamingoMask then appeared to stop Bloodstained Toe Shoes, to which Bloodstained Toe Shoes got into battle position. FlamingoMask then fired a Shadow Ball against Bloodstained Toe Shoes, causing her to stagger back and then followed up by firing a Flamingo Beam against her, causing her to crash against a wall; the bricks from the wall then fell down on Bloodstained Toe Shoes, knocking her out unconscious. FlamingoMask was victorious. Julia SpaceCthulhu along with the other Cthulhu girls then flew up and thanked FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then told them it was all in a days work. Zany Day Julia SpaceCthulhu appeared briefly in the RP following Garbage Monster's appointment with TKT SpaceGodzilla. When TKT SpaceGodzilla asked how her day had been, Julia SpaceCthulhu said that her day was going wonderful. Abilities * 'Tentacles: '''Julia SpaceCthulhu can summon out tentacles for combat, so that she can whip or constrict against he foes. * '''Flight: '''Julia SpaceCthulhu can fly up fast speeds, even in space. * '''Space Travel: '''Julia SpaceCthulhu can breathe and survive in space very well. Trivia * Julia SpaceCthulhu is the Cthulhu from the Toho Kingdom Toons that made the least appearances, only having one appearance. * Her name was never spoken in the show-itself and her name wasn't revealed until the The "Power Levels" section was created for the Toho Kingdom Toons. * It's highly likely she's from space as well, given her similar name, though this officially stated. * Julia SpaceCthulhu is the only one of the four Cthulhu girls in the ''Toho Kingdom Toons to have not had any children with her husband. * She appears to have a tendency to say "darling" at the end of her sentences. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Married Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character